gamelorefandomcom-20200216-history
GameLore Wiki:Category Tree
This is the Category Tree for the GameLore wiki, along with links to the associated templates and forms. Settings No separate template or form exists for settings. However, the forms most locations (particularly worlds and planes) have a toggle button which indicates that the location should be used as a setting. * A Meta-Setting - also known as a cosmology - is a collection of settings that may exist in the same multiverse, but that most individuals cannot travel between. The individual settings may be different independent game worlds, but they are connected. The individual settings may also be the same setting but at different times. * A Universe is a type of setting that holds multiple worlds. A Universe is connected by space travel, and is usually found in science-fiction games. Individuals and Characters * An Individual is a unique being within a game. An individual does not belong to a race, but may be a monster, helpful spirit, or something similar. * A Character is a unique individual that belongs to a Race. A character may have a role (e.g., class) within his or her society. * An Entity is a more powerful unique individual. Entities are immortal, powerful beings, such as demon lords * A Deity is a form of divinity - a god of something. There may not be much that separates a deity from an Entity. (The two may be merged in the future) * A Pet is a single creature, generally non-sentient, that may accompany a character. Steeds are considered pets Locations * Worlds are just that - separate worlds or planets. They are generally self-contained ** Planes are separate planes of existence, or different dimensions. They may have different physical laws *** A PlanarLayer is a sub-dimension of a plane. Some planes have multiple layers, and this is the category for that. ** A VariantEarth is a world that is like our own world, but with some differences. The differences may be minor - the existence of magic in a few key individuals, or superheroes flying the skies - or major. The time period for a variant earth may be past, present or future. * Countries are independent political bodies on a world, or areas with a particular culture. They may also include large geographic areas with a particular culture. ** A StarNation is a country that encompasses several worlds or planets, and is active as a space power. * Cities are cities, towns, etc. * Geography is a catch-all category for geographical features that do not fit the Country category. * Sites are locations of significance that do not fit any of the other categories. They include shops, monuments, strongholds, etc. * An Astronomical is an object in space that isn't habitable. This category does not include stars Creatures * Creatures are just that - a type of creature or monster. Creatures generally do not have a society or a culture. They may be intelligent, but do not form large communities or have society roles. Creatures also include artificial beings, such as undead, golems, or robots. They do not include vehicles (things with pilots inside) ** A Species is a more specific type of a creature. For instance, Unicorn is a creature, while Black Unicorn is a species of unicorn * A Race is a Creature that forms societies and has a culture. Humans are a race, as are elves, martians, etc. ** A Subrace is a type of a race, just as Species corresponds to Creature. A Wood Elf is a subrace of Elf. * A Plant is a non-sentient, (generally) non-mobile form of life in the vegetable kingdom. Plant-creatures that move and attack are Creatures. Some plants can attack (like venu Organizations * An Organization is a collection of individuals that pursue some goal, have a particular society, or simply associate with each other. ** A Tribe is an organization that is connected by birth, or blood. All members of a tribe are generally of one race. Vampiric Bloodlines are also considered tribes. ** A Corporation is a large commercial business ** A Pantheon is a collection of Deities who are associated. The Greek Pantheon is one example. Other Categories * An Artist is a creative person in the real world. This category includes both artists and authors in the real world. * Artwork is an image that represents some game element. * Fiction is the category for in-game fiction - basically short stories set in the world. ONLY OFFICIAL FICTION IS PERMITTED. ** A Story is a connected series of fiction articles - essentially a story has individual Fiction pages as chapters. * A Material is some substance within the game - metals, gems, wood, etc. * Tomes are in-game books that hold significant lore. They may also be a collection of oral tales, poetry, etc.